Pretty Cure All Stars Rainbow Transtation! Setsuzoku tomodachi!
Pretty Cure All Stars Rainbow Translation! Connected Friends! 'is the first all stars movie from WhiteColor, and ''Let's Precure! ''Make their first appareance in all stars series. Cures *'Cure Black *'Cure White' *'Shiny Luminous' *'Cure Bloom' *'Cure Egret' *'Cure Dream' *'Cure Rouge' *'Cure Lemonade' *'Cure Mint' *'Cure Aqua' *'Milky Rose' *'Cure Peach ' *'Cure Berry' *'Cure Pine' *'Cure Passion' *'Cure Blossom' *'Cure Marine' *'Cure Sunshine' *'Cure Moonlight' *'Cure Melody' *'Cure Rhytmn ' *'Cure Beat' *'Cure Muse' *'Cure Happy ' *'Cure Sunny' *'Cure Peace' *'Cure March' *'Cure Beauty' *'Cure Heart' *'Cure Diamond' *'Cure Rosetta' *'Cure Sword' *'Cure Ace' *'Cure Lovely' *'Cure Princess' *'Cure Honey' *'Cure Fortune' *'Cure Water' *'Cure Ruby' *'Cure Shiny' *'Cure Rose' Transcript The Let's Precure group was in a park, and they were playing. Hiromi: Catch me if you can! Chiharu: I will! Hiromi stoped after seeing Mana, Mana the same. Chiharu: Hiromi-Chan? Hiromi: Who is... that girl? Michuru: MAKOPI!! Michuru runs to Makopi Hiromi: I was talking about the girl with pink hair, but... Mizuki: It's the first time I see Michuru this way. Makoto: Hey, this girl is with you? Mizuki: Yes. And you are Kenzaki Makoto, right? Makoto: Finally someone who aren't crazy... Mana: Hi! I am Aida Mana! And this girl with blue hair is Hishikawa Rikka! And she, with this yellow dress, is Yotsuba Alice! Alice: Hi! Rikka: And you are... Hiromi: Ih! Sorry! I am Shirono Hiromi! Cure... Michuru stops her Michuru: Shut up, Hiromi! You can't tell that we are Pretty Cure and... ops... Mizuki: She not tell, but you tell, right Michuru? Mana: Pretty Cure? You too? Chiharu: What do you mean at "You Too?" Sharuru: It's because of us ~Sharu! Fresh: Sharuru! Sharuru: It's really you, Fresh? ~Sharu Fresh: Yes, It's me ~Shu Raquel, Lance and Dabyi : Fresh-San!! Fresh and the other mascots are talking to each other. Then, all of the other cures appaear. Nagisa: Hey! Mana! Mana: Nagisa! Come here! I find more Pretty Cure! Hikari: More? Nozomi: I wanna saw them! All the cures come to them. Saki: What is your cure's names? Hiromi: Cure Water. Michuru: Cure Ruby! Chiharu: Cure Shiny! Hikari: EHH? Chiharu: What's the problem? Kurumi: Her alter-ego is Shiny Luminous. And mine is Milky Rose. Mizuki: Rose? Mine is Cure Rose! Kurumi: Really? Amazing! Coco: Nozomi, what do you think about these new Pretty Cures? Nozomi: Amazing! And... Suddenly, a girl appears. Breakly: I am Breakly, queen of darkness!! Nagisa and Hiromi: Who? Breakly: Are you for real? You never heard about me? Saki: Wait, I am seraching in the internet. Mizuki: ARE YOU FOR REAL? Flappy: She is actually like that ~Lapi Saki: Oh My God! All of them except Saki: What? Saki: Nothing. What do you want here? Breakly: The people's hearts will be mine! Forever! And you can't do anything to defeat me! Lots of Shadows appears. Hiromi: We won't allow that! Megumi: The people's heart... Mana: The people's feelings... Miyuki: People's light... Hibiki: The Melody of the hearts... Tsubomi: The flower inside of them... Love: The love... Nozomi: The hope... Saki: We will... Nagisa: Absolutely... All: ...Protect them! Nagisa, Honoka : Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen: Precure! Metamorphose! Kurumi: Sky Rose, Translate! Love, Miki, Inori & Setsuna : Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki & Yuri: Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako: Let's Play! Precure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Precure, Smile Charge! Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Hiromi, Michuru, Chiharu and Mizuki: Pretty Cure, Catch Love! All of them transform. All: All together, Pretty Cure All Stars! Water: One, two, three... Ruby: When it has so many Pretty Cures? I am dreaming? Blossom: We know how you feel. Nao: It's so strange, right? Shiny: How it Can't be strange, I don't know. Water: 36, 37! Amazing! Black: Really? I counted 35! Luminous and Milky: You don't counted us? Black: Ehh... Breakly: So much talk! But are so much Pretty Cure... I know what I will do! Shadows! Shadows: Yes! The shadows enter into all cures, except the leaders. Heart: What? Mepple: It can't be good ~Mepo... Water: The thing is going ugly for us... Bloom: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!! All the leaders run away. Black: Why we are running? Dream: If you wanna fight Cure White, go! Black: What are you talking about? Melody: She is trying to say the others are being controlled! Black: We have to do something! Blossom: What we have to do is think in a plan! Let's go! Lovely: But we can't gave up now! Water: I agree with lovely! Black: I agree with them, too! Blossom: But... Peach: Don't worry. We will rescue them. Breakly: I don't think so. The shadows go out of the cures, and catch the sleep cures. Black: Let them go! Lovely catch Black Lovely: Keep calm, Black! Black: But... Breakly: If you wanna them back, give me the ultimate heart flower! Blossom: The ultimate... Bloom: ...heart flower? Breakly dissapear with the sleep cures. Black: Wait! All of their transformations dissapear. Hiromi: How this... can be? Hibiki: She reversed the transformation without touching us! Love: What we do? How we can go here! Some of us can't transform without their partners! Nagisa & Saki: Like us. Tarte: Don't worry. The miracle lights can do something! In Breakly castle... All cures wake up in a crystal with water, but they can breath. Honoka: Where we are? Michuru: In water? Rin: Where is Nozomi and the others? Hime: This can't be good! Shadow: Hah! It is for us! Breakly-sama will save your lifes and make you her loyal servants! Mai: Where is Saki and the others? Shadow: Ah... they are who not give up hope, love... and because of this, they will be destroyed! Hime: And what was that "Ultimate Heart Flower"? Shadow: Is the thing that she will use to make everything she wants! But she doesn't know where it is. Honoka: And wait... you said that they will be destroyed? Shadow: Of course! Mipple: Oh, no! Mepple, and the others... Shadow: Too! Back at the park. Tarte shakes the miracle lights, and then, little cellphones appeared. Nagisa: What is that? Saki: New smartphones? Nagisa: You NEVER had a smarphone. Saki: But now I have one! Megumi: Oh my... this can't be... Tarte: You can transform without your partners. Nagisa: ARE YOU KIDDING? Nozomi: Wow... Tarte: But only for a short time. Let's go? Miyuki: Let's save our friends! All: OK! Lead Cures: Pretty Cure, Change! All start to transform Black: Emissary of light, Cure Black! Bloom: The Shining gold flower, Cure Bloom! Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-Picked, Cure Peach! Blossom: The flower spreading thoughout the land, Cure Blossom! Melody: Strumming the wild rhytmn, Cure Melody! Happy: Twinkling, Shining, Light of the future! Cure Happy! Heart: Overflowing love! Cure Heart! Lovely: The big love enveloping the world, Cure Lovely! Water: The wave of hope, Cure Water! Black: Let's go! All of them: Okay. Breakly castle Honoka: I want them back... Mai: Me too... Rin: I want leave of here! Makoto starts to sing Kokoro Wo Komete, but without the song, only the letter. All of them start to sing, too. '' Shadow: This is beautiful... 'In the sky' Heart: Are you listening this? Peach: Makoto-san! Blossom: We are close! ''Melody starts to sing too. After this, all lead cures start to sing, and the song is played. All singing: 'Sono egao ni mata aitai kara... They can enter the castle. Makoto: Did you listen that? Rikka: They are here! All speaking at the same time, but different names: Nagisa! Hey, Saki! Nozomi-San!! Love! Love! Tsubomi, here!! Hibiki, Hibiki!! Here! Oee, Miyuki! Mana-Chan, we are here! Megumi, Megumi-Chan!! Hiromi!!! Water: This way! They find the cures, and ''Black starts to cry.'' Black: Thanks godness... Lovely: You can cry. We are here. Honoka: Nagisa... Water: We will save you! Black stops to cry and put her hand in front of her. Black: Deliever our feelings! All leaders put their hands together. All leaders: Fly to a beautiful miracle, to the future! Angel wings appaers in them. All: Pretty Cure, First Love Hurricane! A big pink flower appeared. Then, a big hurricane of hearts breaked the crystals where the other cures were. The lead cures transformation dissapeared. Nagisa: Honoka! Hikari! Hiromi: Girls! All of them hugs each other. But the shadow was watching. Shadow: The ultimate heart flower! Breakly: This was the ultimate heart flower! It was inside of you all this time! Hiromi: Now, that we are all together, you can't defeat us! The real battle starts now, Breakly! I, Cure Water, will punish you, in the name of love! ~Coming Soon~ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User:WhiteColor